Scaredy Bat
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: So...Smile Dog stole my notebook and somehow I now owe Jeff the Killer a favor. That favor really, and I mean really, messed up my life. So long as Russell doesn't get involved I think I'll survive...yeah right. Putting up with an emotional Splendor Man and a Slender with a change of heart is going to be wild...Just so you know my name is Callie Vega...Remind me if I forget.


**Scaredy Bat**

I chewed on the end of the mechanical pencil eraser as writer's block clouded my head. I had prayed for plot bunnies hoping one would stick. I wasn't exactly that hooked on some of the ideas. My laptop was clouded by unfinished projects. I was going to struggle if I went into writing I just knew it.

I shifted again. There was that. I had a desk that was covered in stuff so I couldn't use that for writing. So I was stuck to shifting and flopping around while my brother flipped channels in the room directly to my right. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, rolled off the bed and went upstairs to try and come up with something while typing.

It was summer. My last summer before my summers became filled with looking for a job. I sighed. Being fifteen was like the last relaxing year before work. I hated that but it had to happen eventually. Hopefully my work ethic would hold and I could get through this.

My laptop was used by everyone so when I found my dad on it I was outta luck for a few hours. I grabbed some shoes and went outside with my notebook, pencils, backpack, and a few smuggled snacks from the snack drawers tucked away where the crinkling wrappers wouldn't be heard.

I took a short walk out of my yard and went down the road to the old decaying barn on the side of the road. The farm had long since gone down and wasn't running like I should but I used the barn for finding a quiet place to write. I had also brought my phone in case my parents had a heart attack because I wasn't in the yard.

I doodled on the edge on the notebook pages as I had found a nice hay bale to lounge on. I was stuck in a rut with the writing. I began drawing out of boredom and chewed on a snack cake. I blamed my sweet tooth on the snacks. There was a small snarl nearby causing me to freeze. I slowly sat up and packed my things before having a cautious look around.

There was a dog drooling over a mauled squirrel. I gasped and slowly backed away. I ended up tripping on a loose nail and causing a crash when I landed. The dog barked, looked right at me and charged. I screamed and climbed up on the hay bales trying to avoid the dog. When it got close I'd smack it with my notebook.

Then the stupid mutt caught it in his jaws.

"Hey, I need that!" I climbed down and tried to wrestle the notebook from his jaws.

The dumb dog gnashed his teeth and tried to pull the notebook away from me. We fought for the notebook. Then there were footsteps. I didn't care. I'd lie if someone owned this farm now.

"Give it back!" I grunted as he continued to pull on the notebook.

"What the hell…who's she?!" the voice yelled.

"I do not know." another voice replied.

"Mind helping me out, the dumb thing has my notebook!" I yelped as he gave a rather hard yank, "Let go stupid!"

"Smile Dog drop it." the first voice said calmly.

He let go immediately causing me to go flying backwards. I groaned and sat up. I inspected the notebook which was soaked in slobber and covered in bite marks. I sighed. "I hope I can still salvage the pages." I muttered.

"Who are you?" the first voice demanded as a hand lodged itself in my hair.

"Hey let go!" I wriggled out of his grasp and stood up to look at him, "Whoa…"

He was totally pale with weird looking eyes. "Who are you?" he repeated fiercely.

"If you're asking for my name it's Callie." I rolled my eyes and walked past him, "Thanks by the way for helping get my notebook."

"Uh…you're welcome…" he said hesitantly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"It's…Jeff." He muttered.

"Well Jeff, I assume that's your dog?" I pointed to the savage mutt.

"Yeah, he's my dog." He said glaring at me.

"Yeah, good dog." I said sarcastically and shoved the notebook in my bag.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked roughly grabbing my arm.

"Why should I be scared?" I snapped and yanked my arm away.

"I'm a killer." He scowled.

"Sure, and I'm Minnie Mouse." I retorted sarcastically.

"I will kill you, you little brat." He threatened.

"Don't call me a brat!" I slapped his arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed at me.

"Maybe I don't want to hurt you." I growled.

"C'mere babe." He grabbed my wrist with a predatory smirk.

I freaked and kicked him in the balls causing him to hunch over and groan. I sprinted out the door, made a sharp right turn, made it to the road, went left, and didn't stop running until I was safely inside my house.

I breathed in deeply and tried to calm myself as I ate supper and took a shower. That night I was so paranoid that guy would show up that I barely slept. I finally did fall asleep and woke up the next morning just fine. I walked upstairs to find my brother flipping channels on the kitchen TV like usual calming my paranoia ridden nerves even more.

"Why do you watch that stuff Russell?" I sighed in annoyance at his choices.

"You think everything I watch is annoying." He retorted in his still-squeaky voice.

"Not true, we both like Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z Kai." I pointed out.

"Yeah…well everything else is boring." He stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out back at him.

I made myself three pieces of toast and a bowl of cereal for breakfast and then watching TV while my mom made her breakfast and my dad slept for his night shift. I quietly fought with my brother over what channel we would watch when there was suddenly a knock on the door. I raced upstairs as my mother opened it revealing a familiar looking teenager.

"Uh yeah, do you have a daughter named Callie?" he asked.

"Yes…why?" she answered suspiciously.

"Please tell her she's not allowed near the barn anymore. I know it was abandoned before but it's not anymore." He said and then left.

I was yelled at by my mom for going there in the first place. When she was done yelling she went to go watch TV. I dressed in short shorts, a baby blue shirt from JC penny and Nike sneakers before going outside with my usual bag and its contents and sprawling out on the concrete to write. The tension was too high inside for me.

I began to doodle again as writers block was still present when that same dumb dog from the other day came into our yard. I eyed it as he eyed me. I picked up my stuff promptly dropping the same notebook. I yelled and chased after the dumb dog. "Give that back!" I yelled and chased him down the street, past the barn where people that lived there now looked over to see what the yelling was about while I chased the stupid dog down the road.

"Stop, drop it…damn it…Smile Dog drop it!" I yelled.

The dog careened to a stop causing me to skid and fall over when I crashed into him and go sprawling on the side of the road. I snatched up my notebook and scowled.

"I'm getting real tired of you doing that." I snapped at the dog and stood up to dust myself off.

The dog just grinned at me as people began running towards us. "Oh don't smile at me like that you idiot. That's twice this week that you up and stole my notebook." I began walking back towards the direction of my house.

"Hey, you!" a voice called up ahead.

"Huh?" I looked up to see the guy from yesterday.

"I thought I said not to come this way anymore!" he snapped.

"I didn't go near the stupid barn for one and your dog stole my notebook again for two; so shove off bro." I shoved him out of my way and stalked back along the road.

"Hey, watch it." he hollered.

"Whatever!" I barked back and trudged up the road.

"Callie, stop." The boy's voice was dangerous.

"Why should I?" I turned and glared at him.

He was closer than I thought. When I turned our noses were almost touching. "Too close." I yelped and stumbled back falling on my ass, "Dude, what's your problem." I growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he snarled.

"I think I'm Callie Vega, the girl who's going home." I glared at him and went towards my house.

He didn't say anything as I walked away. Then the dog came barreling towards me, knocked me over, and stole my notebook once again.

"God damnit what is wrong with you!" I screamed after the dog and stood up.

"Oh…that's what you meant." The teen was suddenly right beside me.

"Whoa, do you teleport or something?" I grumbled.

"What would you do it I did?" he smirked.

"Don't know, but see your dog is a menace." I ran down the road after the thief of a dog.

"What's in there anyway?" The guy asked as he ran next to me.

"My notebook, I'm a writer so it's pretty much filled with stories. They're important." I huffed.

"How are they important?" he rolled his eyes.

"Some are commissions, I get money for them." I snapped.

"Oh…I guess they are important to you at least." He shrugged as he ran.

"Glad you think so, because you have to get them back." I said.

"What?!" he yelled and tripped as he ran.

I stopped to look at him and helped him up. "Why do I have to get them?!" he thundered.

"Your dog took them is why! And, they're on your property where I can't go. So you have to get them." I explained my reasoning.

"What if I don't?" he snarled.

"Then I'll go on your property and search until I find them. Either way I'm getting them back." I stalked off towards his property.

"You can't do that!" he yelled.

"Watch me." I retorted.

"You're not allowed on our property!" he snarled.

"Then I charge you for theft and disruption of peace." I threatened.

He groaned and shot me a dirty look. "Fine, I'll get your stupid stories back. But you owe me if I do." He snapped.

"How do I owe you?" I glared at him.

"You owe me a favor." He shrugged.

"What kind of favor?" I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he groaned.

"Dude, I go to a public school, I have to be careful about what kind of favors I owe." I explained.

"Oh…you mean like…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…that kinda favors. I'm not stupid. I'm a teenager. I know what happens." I growled.

"Yeah because you have so much life experience." He mocked.

"When you spend time outside of the classroom yeah, you kinda do." I shrugged and continued my walk.

"What the hell are saying? I swear you're like a riddle." He smacked his lips.

"I'm saying you learn more outside the classroom than in." I supplied with a sigh.

"I'll agree with you there Callie." He grunted.

"You said your name was…Jeff right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he rolled his eyes.

"Well then, nice to meet you I suppose." I shrugged and started to jog.

Once we finally made it to the barn Jeff went looking for his dog and came back ten minutes, give or take, later with my slightly chewed up notebook. "Thanks." I sighed.

"No problem." He muttered and shoved it in my hands.

I blew a puff of air and then without a word walked back home without stopping.

**~o~**

**I think that was pretty good.**


End file.
